Walpurgisnacht
by marie.soledad
Summary: Songfic über Severus Snape, Walpurgisnacht von Schandmaul. Ein Todessertreffen. Der Wahn der Gemeinschaft. Die Ekstase der Nacht. Das ernüchternde Erwachen am Morgen danach. kein sex melancholie!


Nach langer Zeit mal wieder was von mir. Das Teil hier liegt eigentlich schon ewig auf meinem pc herum, bin wieder drüber gestolpert.

Als ich das Lied "Walpurgisnacht" von Schandmaul das erste mal hörte musste ich sofort an Severus Snape denken. kA warum, aber es formte sich sofort diese Idee. Hab mich bemüht, diesen Wahnsinn, diesen Sog in Worte zu fassen. Tja, und das ist das Ergebnis.

Ganz herzlichen Dank an meine beta **nebelfay**

**viel spaß bei der story**, wäre nett wenn ihr ein review hier lasst (hab in meinem leben sooo wenige reviews bekommen +auf die tränendrüse drückt+)

* * *

Das Mal brannte und zog ihn beständig fort. Er fluchte nicht. Tat er nie wenn es sich um ernste Angelegenheiten handelte. 

Schon auf dem Weg aus seinen Gemächern sandte er eilig einen Patronus aus, um seinem Vorgesetzten davon zu berichten.

Schnell, schnell, drängte es in ihm. Kaum berührten seine Füße den Boden, so schnell eilte er über die Länderein. Er nahm um sich nichts mehr wahr, nicht den hellen Vollmond, nicht den ersten Herbstnebel, der vom See her in trüben Schwaden über den Boden zog. Sein gesamtes Sein zog ihn an einen unbekannten Ort. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag dort. Er konnte unmöglich widerstehen.

Als er die Grenze erreichte, zerrte er den Umhang und die Maske über, mehr schlecht als recht. Nur schnell!

Und schon riss es ihn fort, er löste sich auf, wurde eins mit allem und sanft wieder aus der Leere entlassen.

Doch nicht das gewöhnliche Bedauern berührte ihn heute, nur der an Wahnsinn grenzende Wunsch, zu IHNEN zu gehören.

**Der Mond scheint voll und klar, **

**taucht die Welt in bleiches Licht, **

**Nebel, sonderbar, **

**verschleiern Sein und Sinne, **

**magisch strahlt der Ort, **

**zieht uns an mit seiner Macht, **

**ich muss fort, es ist Walpurgisnacht. **

Zu seiner Enttäuschung war er nicht direkt bei IHNEN gelandet.

Am Fuße eines unbekannten Hügels in vollkommener Einsamkeit fühlte er, wie ihn der Zwang mit neuer Macht überrollte, ihn vollkommen auflöste, ähnlich dem Gefühl einer Apparation oder eines berauschenden Orgasmus. Nicht denken, nur weiter, durch Büsche und dürres, hohes Gras, über Felsen bis zur Kuppe, wo ein Feuer von ungeheuren Ausmaßen lockend loderte.

Er schien der Erfüllung des unbenennbaren Sehnens näher zu sein, als er die meterhohen Flammen sah, fühlte, ihr Brüllen hörte.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die ihm sonst so existenzielle Selbstbeherrschung zu verschwenden, reihte er sich in die Kreise der bereits hingebungsvoll Tanzenden ein, gab sich völlig der erfüllenden Ekstase hin. Gemeinsam wurden sie Eins, eine einzige wogende Masse um die Flammen, eine Urgewalt, nur von Instinkten erfüllt.

**Stetig steil bergauf, **

**dorthin wo das Feuer lodert, **

**zieht uns in ihren Bann, **

**der Gottheit wilde Meute, **

**nah an der Feuersglut, **

**verschmelzen wir zu einem Körper, **

**werden Eins mit der Walpurgisnacht. **

Flammen, heiße, rote und gelbe Flammen, vor ihm, neben ihm, rund um ihn, hüllten ihn ein, verbrannten ihn doch nicht.

Er fühlte seinen schweißüberströmten Körper nicht mehr, war hoffnungslos verloren in der Menge, schien über der Szene zu schweben und gleichzeitig in der Mitte.

Die Zeit hörte auf sich zu bewegen. Stand still um ihn und seine Genossen.

Außenseiter, ja, das waren sie, aber heute war alles gleich, heute war die Nacht der wilden, ungezügelten Magie.

Er tanzte, sprang, verrenkte sich hingebungsvoll, gefangen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er fing Blicke. Blicke von Lords und Knechten, nebeneinander. Heute war es gleich. Heute waren sie gleich. Es war richtig. Heue konnte nichts falsch sein.

**Rundherum, ums helle Feuer, **

**rundherum, in wildem Tanz, **

**kreisen Körper, Geister, **

**Blicke berühren sich im Fluge.**

**Rundherum, ums helle Feuer, **

**rundherum, in wildem Tanz, **

**kreisen Körper, Geister, **

**Blicke berühren sich im Fluge.**

**Rundherum, ums helle Feuer, **

**rundherum, in wildem Tanz, **

**kreisen Körper, Geister, **

**Blicke berühren sich im Fluge…**

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, wurde die Luft bereits grau vom kommenden Morgen. Er fand sich immer noch unter den letzten Tanzenden, sein völlig ausgelaugter Körper dem Zusammenbruch nahe.

Taumelnd trat er aus dem Kreis und ließ sich ein wenig entfernt in das taunasse Gras sinken. Er roch Schweiß und kalten Rauch an sich. Müde sah er zu den letzten, langsam ruhiger werdenden Gestalten, die noch um die Glut taumelten.

Nichts war geblieben von der Euphorie, der Erfüllung des vorigen Abends. nur ein sanfter ziehender Schmerz irgendwo tief in seiner Brust. Ein Schmerz, der ihn schon so lange begleitete, dass er aufgehört hatte, die Jahre zu zählen.

Sein Blick, leer und gedankenverloren auf die noch schweigende Ebene gerichtet, nahm eine plötzliche Bewegung wahr.

Aufmerksam geworden betrachtete er einen dunklen Raben, der sich mit langsamen, schleppenden Flügelschlägen von ihm fortbewegte.

Seine nächsten Gedanken gab er melancholisch dem Vogel mit.

War es das wert?

Was hatte er in seinem Leben schon alles verloren, das meiste davon bewusst geopfert? Was hatte er zurückbekommen?

Immer hatte er sich nur tiefer in das Netz der zwei Seiten verstrickt. Er steckte schon viel zu tief drinnen, er käme niemals mehr heraus.

Seine Seele gehörte nicht mehr ihm, doch wer sie besaß, konnte nicht einmal er sagen.

Waren es jene Kameraden, mit denen er sich so sehr verbunden fühlte, die das einzige Glücksgefühl, zu dem sein Körper noch fähig war, entfachten, aber trotzdem die Stille Sehnsucht nie besiegen konnten? Die Ernüchterung am nächsten Morgen war jedes Mal ein grausamer Schlag.

Waren es die Krieger, vollkommen ihrer Sache verschrieben, im endlosen Kampf für eine bessere Welt? Aber auch dort konnte er dem Schmerz nicht entfliehen, auch nicht in einer geregelten, normalen Welt.

Zu beiden gehörte er, und doch war er bei beiden ein Ausgestoßener.

Einsamkeit war seine Geliebte, sein ganzes Leben lang.

**Sieh ein Rabe fliegt, **

**hinaus ins dunkle weite Land, **

**auf seinen Schwingen liegt, **

**mein innigster Gedanke, **

**mag er ihn bewahr´n, **

**auf diese Weise weitertragen, **

**weit in die dunkle Walpurgisnacht. **

Wie ein Blitz schien es durch seinen Körper zu fahren, als er plötzlich aus großer Höhe auf eine Welt blickte, die ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Er flog zu hoch.

Gleichwohl die Schwingen erschöpft, die Bewegungen schwerfällig waren, seine Seele war stolz und frei, ungebrochen. Noch nicht vom Leid der Welt belastet.

Obwohl die Erscheinung nur einen Moment gedauert hatte, er fühlte die Erschütterung bis in die tiefsten Gründe seiner Seele.

So war er einmal gewesen. Erschöpft vom Leben, aber dennoch stolz. Frei……….

**Einen Moment lang sah **

**ich diese Welt aus seinen Augen, **

**einen Momentlang spür **

**ich seine freie Seele, **

**als der Morgen graut, **

**ist er dem Blick entschwunden, **

**es neigt sich diese Walpurgisnacht. **

Dann entschwand der Rabe seinen Blicken, er kehrte zurück in die Gegenwart.

Alle anderen waren schon fort.

Und wieder war er allein……

Auch für ihn war es Zeit zu gehen, niemand durfte Verdacht schöpfen.

Und er disapperierte. Verspürte einen letzen Nachhall der vergangenen Nacht in sich aufsteigen, bevor er auch schon brutal wieder herausgerissen wurde.

Müde…….so müde……..

Er würde ins Schloss schleichen. Unterricht geben.

Versuchen mit seiner schlechten Laune die Menschen in seiner Umgebung von dem gefährlichen Netz fernzuhalten.

Unfaires Verhalten, das für ihn selbst bereits einen schalen Geschmack hinterließ, praktizieren, um vor Verdacht geschützt zu sein.

Wie immer.

Die Erschöpfung des vergangenen Festes würde ihm keiner ansehen. Er würde sich beherrschen, sie bewältigen, wie er schon so viele andere Dinge bewältigt hatte.

Aber die tiefe Müdigkeit, der die Nacht einen weiteren harten Schlag zugefügt hatte, würde nie mehr schwinden. Sie würde wachsen und ihn mehr und mehr vereinnahmen.

Und irgendwann durfte er ihr nachgeben.

Wie sehr sehnte er diesen erlösenden Tag heran!

Doch noch durfte er nicht gehen, noch nicht.

Und Severus stürzte sich für einen weiteren zermürbenden Tag in das oberflächliche Gesellschaftsleben, stritt mit Schülern, war eklig und ekelte sich im Verborgenen vor seiner geheimen Rolle als tragisch verkanntes Opfer.

Ja, er war lebens-müde.

Aber noch würde er nicht gehen, noch nicht.


End file.
